Hidden Identity
by lilacflame91
Summary: Kai's past has always been a mystery, but now it's all coming clear. What will the bladebreakers do when the truth behind Kai's past is revealed...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

'Tyson Granger'

'Here'

'Max Tate'

'Here'

'Ray Kon'

'Here'

'Kai Hiwatari'

Kai looked over at the instructor. He had always hated being 'Hiwatari'. He knew it was necessary, but he hated it all the same. Why did _he_ have to be the one that was kept away from the world.

'Kai Hiwatari!'

'Yeah'

The Bladebreakers were spending the day at a local sports centre. They had spent most of the day showing off their skills to the crowd of fans. However, their instructor and supervisor had insisted on taking a register before they departed for their hotel. As they left the building, Tyson ran over towards his captain.

'Oi, Kai, you deaf or something. Why didn't you answer the guy?'

Kai's only response was the glare that seemed to come naturally. Tyson, however, didn't give up. He was used to Kai's attitude, and never let it put him off.

'What is your problem, you seem even more of a prick than usual, if that's possible.'

Kai wondered if he could use this chance to put his training to good use, but thought better than it. Tyson just wasn't worth the effort. Turning away, he walked down the nearest alley, away from the team.

'You have no idea how lucky you are Tyson. If you had said that to me, I would have punched you.'

'Max is right Tyson, you would have deserved it.'

'Oh come on you two, give me a break. Anyway, we need to get back to the hotel and meet Kenny. He'll nag us if we're late.

Kai walked away into the night, darkness steadily swallowing him. He didn't stop until he reached the river, where he sat down and allowed his thoughts to wash over him. He stared down at the water. The moon's reflection, broken only by dusk's gentle breeze. Kai liked the night more than any other. Darkness kept him hidden, from friends, from family. It was the only time he was at peace.

His whole life, he had been running from his past, whilst shielding those he knew. His greatest fear, was that he would return, and the past would follow. Kai had been running from him for nearly five years, yet he seemed far behind. But now, the signs were clear. He was coming back, and nothing Kai could do, would stop him.

'Tyson,' yelled Kenny. 'What did you have to go that for?'

'Oh, come on Chief, you know it's true. I mean, he always was a jerk, but lately he's just been a total twat. He's supposed to be our captain, yet he won't even talk to us.'

'Kai was a loner when he joined the team, we all knew that. Just give him a break.'

'It's funny, I never hear you telling him to give _us _a break. You're only sticking up for him because you're scared of him.'

'I am not. Anyway, this isn't getting us anywhere. Tyson, as you started this, you can go and find him.'

'What! But I…'

'That's enough Tyson.' Hissed Ray. 'We'll all go. At least this way you can't complain.'

'Fine, but hurry up. I'm not wasting my whole evening looking for Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A young man sat shrouded in darkness, amongst a clearing of trees. He had long, shoulder-length, blonde hair, which was held loosely in a ponytail. He looked as if he was in his early twenties, and seemed completely at ease. Yet in the silence of the night, another being crept through the trees, watching, waiting. A rustle of leaves startled the man, and he hurried to his feet. But it was too late. The gunshot echoed through the clearing, as the man sank to the floor, never to stand again. A deep, cold laugh filled the clearing, a laugh that no living man had ever heard.

Kai bolted upright. He didn't know what had woken him, but he knew something was wrong. He glanced around the room, where the rest of the team was asleep. None of them had worries like he did. None of them had to hide in the shadows, knowing that every moment could be their last. Kai stood up. He felt physically sick, and he knew why. Another life had been taken, and he had felt it, as if it was his own last breath. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, glancing at the living room clock. It was six a.m., far too early for the others to be up. He would slip out early, before he could be found. Kai walked out of their rooms, unaware that he was being watched.

'What is going on?' yawned Tyson. 'It's only eight o'clock, what are you arguing about?'

'Tyson, how much does it take to get you out of bed!' Yelled Kenny, whilst glaring at Ray. 'In case you hadn't noticed, Kai's gone again.'

'He's probably just out training, you know what he's like.'

'Then why has he taken all of his stuff. He's left nothing, but we're staying here for the week, he knew that.'

'You're not suggesting that he's walked out are you. He wouldn't just leave the team, would he?'

'He has before, hasn't he. So why not now? Why not this time?'

'He could have just moved his stuff, he didn't have to take it.'

'He did Tyson.' Muttered Ray.

'How do you know?'

'Because I saw him go. He got up, packed his bag, and left. He didn't look as if he was planning to return.'

'Why didn't you stop him?'

'Would you have gone after him at six in the morning. He would have gone anyway. He looked as if he had something that he was going to do.'

'We have to go and find him. He can't just leave the team.'

'Tyson, we don't have a clue where he is.' Whined Kenny.

'We wouldn't be looking if we did, now would we.'

'Fine, we'll look. Just don't have a go at him again, ok.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kai shrank back into the shadows. The sun was beginning to rise, but if he was going to find him, then he was going to have to stay out of sight. Kai would not let himself be caught, especially when he was with his team. He could not risk anyone else being harmed, just for working alongside him. He had to keep his team safe, even if that meant leaving the BBA.

Kai looked around. He had walked into a large clearing in the trees, out of sight from the town. He dropped his bags on the floor, but remained standing. He could feel the change of tension in the air, the fear that pressed against his body, that could only mean one thing. He was coming. Kai felt his presence before he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned and faced the man, that he had spent years trying to escape.

Kain Voltaire stood before him, unchanged by time. Everything about him was the same. His fair brown hair fell in a mess over his face, stopping just above his eyes. They were the darkest of browns, appearing to blend into black. He had the body of a seasoned fighter, his muscles prominent in the shadowed light. His loose black shirt and jeans, were accompanied by a holster a gun strapped around his waist, and a knife in his hand.

Mr Dickenson stepped out of the car. He had been following the Bladebreakers, four of whom stood before him. As usual, Kai was nowhere to be seen, but that was only to be expected, especially after the morning's news. He also knew that the others had been looking for their captain, and that they must be kept away, to be kept safe.

' Sir, you've got to help us' cried Tyson. ' Kai's gone off again. Please sir, we have to find him.'

' Now Tyson, you know what Kai's like. He's probably just getting some fresh air.'

' But sir, he's taken all his stuff. It didn't look like he was coming back.'

' Tyson, I'm sure Kai's fine, he's just got things to sort out.'

' Yeah, but sir… '

' Hang on,' put in Kenny ' You know where Kai is, don't you sir.'

' I know what he's doing, but not where he is. Kai is old enough to look after himself.'

' Fine then,' sighed Tyson. ' But can we look for him anyway.'

' We can go for a walk, and if we see him, then fine.'

The group stopped near a clearing of trees. They were far from the sight of the town, but they had seen nothing of Kai. It did seem as if he had left the town, and was not going to return. Tyson walked ahead of the group, as if hoping to prove this theory wrong. The others watched him, telling themselves that he was doomed to fail. They waited for him to return from the clearing, but he did not. A yell of surprise and desperation caused them to follow, stopping at the sight of their captain.

' No, Kai… '


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The sound of birds singing seemed to echo through the room from the open window. Kai screwed up his eyes, wishing to block out the sound. He had been awake for nearly half an hour, but had not stirred. He knew that his team was in the room, and as soon as he moved, they would ask what had happened. He had tried so hard to keep them safe, away from the truth. Yet had he not wanted to stop hiding, to reveal himself for who he was. If the truth had to be told, then why not now. 

The voices of his team had died away, and a few minutes later, Kai heard the soft click of the door, signalling his team mates departure. Kai opened his eyes and glanced at the door. At least now, he didn't have to face them, not yet anyway. He sat up, turning towards the open window, and catching sight of his remaining team mate.

Ray sat patiently at the side of the window. He had waited behind after his team, suspicious of Kai's actions. Ray now faced Kai, unafraid of his reaction from being caught with his guard down. Kai got to his feet, unsure of what to do. He could not escape the room, but did not want to be questioned about the morning's incident. He tried to stop Ray from commenting, but to no avail.

'Hey Kai, you alright?' said Ray, looking nervously at Kai. 'Don't worry' he added, 'I won't ask what happened, you don't have to say anything.'

Kai did not respond, as he was quickly becoming agitated from being closed in the room. He hated hospitals, having spent a lot of his time in the Bio-Volt hospitals. Ray saw the warning signs, and left the room. He returned five minutes later, followed by a nurse. After a review of his health, it was agreed that it would be better for Kai if he was permitted to leave the hospital, and return to the hotel. Ray accompanied him back, but Kai was more concerned about his surroundings, as he kept check of where they were. Ray chose not to press the matter, and the pair walked back in silence.

Mr Dickenson sat at the hotel, surrounded by the three remaining Bladebreakers. They had just received a call from the hospital, informing them of their captain's return.

'Now boys, I think that it will be better if you leave Kai alone for now.'

'Don't worry sir,' smirked Tyson. 'We'll go easy on him.'

'You know what I mean Tyson. Don't start questioning him as he comes in through the door. I'm sure he'll answer all your questions when he's ready.'

'But sir, how can we not say anything after what happened. It's not as if we can just forget it. He was seriously injured, and we have to know who did it.'

As Tyson was speaking, Ray and Kai stepped in through the door. When he heard the subject, Kai tried to slip out of the door, but Ray blocked him. Tyson soon turned his attention to Kai, waiting for answers.

'There' no point in glaring at me,' sighed Kai 'I know what you want, but I'm not going to give you any answers. You may find out in time, but I won't tell you now.'

'Kai, you have to tell us,' moaned Tyson, 'Whoever did this to you is still out there!'

'No Tyson. This has nothing to do with you.'

'How can you say that. What if one of us gets attacked? Is that how you want us to find out?'

'You will not be harmed.'

'How can you say that?'

'It is your choice, but that is what I believe. It is not to do with you, and if you stay away, then you will not be harmed.'

'Stay away from where?'

'Just forget it, ok. I'll be back later.'

'But Kai, wait. You can't go back out there.'

Kai walked out of the door, ignoring Tyson's warning. He had to get out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

Kai sat in the shadows of the trees, out of the midday sun. He could see the shoppers in the streets, hurrying to get to their destination. They could not see him, sat on the hillside, away from the crowds. As he watched them walk by, he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Kain stood next to him, shrouded in the darkness of the trees. No one would see them, even if they cared to look.

Even in the shadows, Kai was not afraid. He knew that Kain had not come to fight, and that it would be his own problem if it came to that. He glanced to the side, as he felt Kain's eyes on the back of his head.

'Hn'

'You never give up, do you' murmured Kain.

Kai did not respond immediately, simply looking down at the ground. After a while he sighed, raising his head.

'What would I be if I just gave up…'

'A failure.' responded Kain. 'You should come back' he sighed. 'We could really use you.'

"Use' being the main point' sneered Kai. 'You couldn't care less if I came back. The only reason you lot want me is for my strength.'

He paused before adding, 'And my blood.'

'You would be a great asset to BioVolt. Not just as a blader, but as a fighter.'

Kai scanned the horizon, taking in the area around, and checking for any onlookers. He knew that it would be best not to be seen.

'So what's your answer then?' asked Kain.

'The same one as before. It's not like me going back would change anything. It would still be the same old thing, and the same problems.'

'You'll have the same problems as long as you try to run from yourself. From who you really are.'

'Perhaps, but I'm still not going back. And if you thought that I would just give up, then you know me less than you think.'

'I never expected you to, but I had to try. This will end the same, no matter what you choose. But you could have come quietly, you had the chance.

I will make you return Kai, even if I have to force you there.'

'Yeah, well good luck.' Smirked Kai 'But you won't win.'

Kai sighed, and glanced around the room. He had returned to find the Bladebreakers absent, their rented rooms at the hotel silent. It seemed wrong without the noise from the younger bladers, so Kai had put the radio on, to fill the void that was left. Kai lay back on the sofa, listening to the news broadcast.

'Knock, knock,' called Tyson, sticking his head around the door. 'I thought we'd find you back here.'

'Hn… Where are the others?' remarked Kai, glancing at the door.

'Err…' Tyson turned to face the door. 'Heh, I guess I left them behind. I thought they were still behind me. Ah well, what are you up to? Or are you just lying around doing nothing?'

Kai motioned toward the radio, not wanting to explain himself to the younger blader, when his attention was drawn to the broadcast.

_'The body of a young man was found in a clearing on the outskirts of the city earlier today…. Post-mortem indicated that the cause of death was a bullet wound to the back of the head… Anyone who has any information should call….'_

A small smile made it's way to Kai's lips. He had expected something, just not this soon. He turned around to find the remaining bladers had arrived, and looking at their expressions, had heard the news. Kai glanced over to the door as Mr Dickenson entered the room.

'It's horrible isn't it.' Remarked Ray, moving over to sit in a seat near his captain. 'And the worst thing is, they don't know who did it. It could be anyone out there.'

'Yeah, I know,' sighed Max, leaning against the kitchen counter. 'We could meet them in the street and not know it.'

'What!' Tyson turned to face his team. 'But what if we do, what if they come after us.'

'Tyson, will you calm down.' Ordered Mr Dickenson. 'There is no reason that any of you will have reason to worry. By all means, be aware, but this is not something that you will have to worry about. You will not be under any threat from him, that is not how he works.'

'Hang on,' said Tyson, looking at the older man. 'No one even said that it was a 'him'. And also, how do you know how they work? How much do you know about this Mr D? Because it sounds to me like you know who's behind this.'

'I… I never said that.'

'But you hinted at it.'

Stanley Dickenson sighed as he glanced around, the young men all staring at him. All except Kai, that is.

'Let's just say I could chance a good guess at who's behind this.'

'Then why won't you tell us. At least then we could know if he showed up.'

'That is not necessary for you to know Tyson. Just make sure you don't get involved in other people's business, then you should have nothing to worry about. Just keep to yourselves.'

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the old man's determination. Kai knew he didn't believe his own words, and that beneath his reassurances, he was just as nervous as his students. The team looked around at Kai's reaction. He knew he should keep quiet, but the quizzical look on their faces urged him to speak. 

'And I suppose you'll say that the blonde man that they found wasn't keeping to himself, and that he wasn't targeted for no reason.'

This time it was Ray that responded in question. 'How did you know that? That he was blonde, and that he had nothing to do with it? Did you know him?'

'No, I didn't. But I know who did it. And I know what happened.' He stood up, looking Ray directly in the eye. 'Everything happens for a reason, but it doesn't have to be a good one. You won't be harmed, that I promise. But not because he wouldn't consider it.'

'But then why?'

'That's enough please boys.' Cut in Mr Dickenson. 'It's getting late, and you have a long day tomorrow. Now it's time to get some rest. Don't spend your time fretting over things you cannot change. Now get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chapter 6 Ray lay awake long into the night. He could not get the evenings conversation out of his head. As he lay in the dark, the image of Kai's face crossed his mind, as it was when they had spoken earlier. Kai had looked him directly in the eye, and what Ray had seen unnerved him. Kai's eyes had held a darkness within them, almost as if e revelled in the events. Ray sighed as the image flickered from his view. He glanced over at Kai's sleeping form, and wondered how trouble always seemed to find them. It had taken a long time for the team to trust Kai, especially after his actions at the world championships. And yet Ray always managed to get on with Kai better than the others did. He even found himself defending Kai from their team mates comments. But there was something about Kai that had always bothered him. It was usually hidden, but it occasionally surfaced, a great darkness, that seemed to overwhelm him. Since they had returned to Tokyo, Kai had seemed to be constantly on edge. His temper had shortened, and the darkness had seemed eve closer to the surface.

He turned over and lay deep under his covers. An ominous feeling had settled over Ray, and he was sure that it would not leave easily. 'What's going on Kai?' thought Ray, rolling back to his original position. 'What have you got yourself into' Ray glanced back at his sleeping captain. 'I don't know what it is, but I'd be willing to bet anything that it involves that man.

Dream Sequence

Ray glanced around the houses of his hometown. It was quiet. Too quiet. He looked to his left, catching sight of his younger brother. In appearance, Iain was like a smaller version of himself, albeit with shorter hair, yet Ray knew there was far more to him, Iain was more confident than him, and very rarely showed any sign of fear. But now his eyes showed pure terror, none of his previous demeanour showing through.

Ray hurried over to where his brother was stood. A shout echoed in the distance, followed by a muffled gunshot. Out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw Mariah and Kevin run past nearby. Pulling Iain along by the arm, he started to run, following them back in the direction of his own house.

Ray glanced back over his shoulder as he ran. The screams were getting closer, as if they were following the same route. Increasing his speed, Ray nudged Iain in the back, trying to make him run faster, knowing they had to keep moving. Mariah slowed, allowing them to catch up, keeping pace with Ray. Just ahead were the trees that lined the edge of their village. Suddenly, Iain changed direction, running over towards their house at the sight of their parents.

Ray's father stared, looking over their shoulders, fear showing on his normally stoic face. Ray turned around, afraid of what he would see. In the distance, a towering character walked steadily towards them, a large figure draped over one arm, before it dropped to the floor. Ray stared for a few moments, before he realised what he was looking at. Slumped across what Ray now knew was a man's chest, his arm was twisted in so many ways, that it had to have been snapped in about ten different places. Ray's eyes glanced up, looking up at the person responsible. Their strong build was obvious, even at a distance their eyes radiated such a strong hatred, that Ray felt the fear flood through his entire body.

Running towards his brother, Ray pulled Iain backwards, away form his father, who was signalling to get away. Iain started screaming, shouting for their parents, but Ray knew that it was too late. Pulling Iain into the trees, he put his hand over his brother's mouth, trying to muffle the screams. Kevin and Mariah were crouched nearby, hoping that they would not be seen. Ray and Iain crouched down with them, Ray holding his brother, afraid that he would try and run back. Iain was huddled over, his breathing laboured as he tried to hold back the tears, knowing the same as the others, that they could only wait. Silence crept over the area, engulfing it like a shroud. Minutes passed, and they started to relax, finding safety in the quiet. Ray started to stand, about to turn into the clearing, when it happened. The silence was shattered, as the ever-fatal sound of the gunshot echoed through the clearing.

Ray bolted awake, searching the room for any sign of the danger. In his mind, he had seen that day played back to him a million times. And yet it still felt so real. Ray sighed, leaning back onto the bed. He didn't need the dream to know what happened next. He could still feel the terror that had passed through him when he walked out of the trees, making his entire body feel numb. The image of what he had seen that day would never leave him. Ray could practically feel his heart stop at the thought of it. His father had been kneeling there, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, as he held the limp, bloodied body of his wife, their mother, unable to let her go. Ray had seen the man responsible walking away, as calmly as if he was taking a stroll. Ray could feel the anger boiling through him, but he could do nothing. Collapsing on the floor, Ray let his emotions take control, letting himself cry until he could no more.

Ray sat up again, glancing at the clock, but not registering the time. He hated the memory, but not because he didn't want to remember it. Ray stared at his feet as he felt the shame rush through him again. He had always been ashamed, because he had done nothing. He could have tried, he could have helped. But he didn't. He was useless.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chapter 7

Kai walked into the main room. He hadn't slept well, so had dropped his guard, oversleeping. Even Tyson had woken before him. Kai looked around the room, locating his team. Max had bought a new laptop, and they were testing its abilities. Not that Kai could understand why Max needed a new laptop. Kai knew that it was fated for endless hours of computer games and pointless internet searches. They were currently testing the latter, and had somehow managed to project the screen's image onto a white screen that was mounted on the wall.

Kai walked over to the kitchen, getting a drink from the carton of apple juice on the side, and taking his cup over to the table. Ray was already sat at the table, looking as tired as he felt. Kai had not noticed if Ray was awake, but had still lay as if he were asleep, wishing for sleep to come. His mind however, had no intention of letting him sleep, and had been in overdrive all night. Kai swallowed the apple juice, wishing it were something stronger.

'Oh go on, click on it.'

Kai looked over at the others, as Tyson continued to try and persuade Max to go on the search engine's 'top searches'. Kai turned back to Ray, rolling his eyes, and earning a small smirk from the younger blader. Kai didn't understand it, but even from the start he had found it easier to get on with Ray. A shout came from across the room as Max attempted to tackle Tyson out of the way.

'Tyson, will you get the hell off! It's my computer.'

Tyson sat back, pouting at Max. He knew that Max couldn't hold up for long. Sure enough, Max sighed, moving to allow Tyson access to the computer. Squealing with happiness, Tyson dived over to the laptop, clicking on the 'top searches'. Immediately, the large mounted screen filled with a list of popular searches, with everything from beyblade stores to famous models. Tyson quickly started scanning each option, randomly clicking on some.

Kai watched quietly, his head in his hands. He could not push away the sleep that was fighting to consume his body, and he was struggling to stay awake. Leaning back in his chair, Kai stretched his arms. Yawning, he returned to his previous position, earning a small smirk from Ray. It was not like Kai to relax, dropping his guard, but it was starting to slip. Ray smiled as Kai slipped back down, his head now resting on the table. Picking up the paper that lay between them on the table, Ray flicked through the pages, pausing when he heard Kai's breathing start to slow. Glancing down at his now sleeping captain, Ray smiled. '_Kai must be really tired,_' he thought, folding up his paper. '_It's rare to see him like this._'

--

'_Ring Ring'_

Kai stirred, his thoughts slow and groggy.

'_Ring Ring'_

'What the hell…'

'_Ring Ring'_

Opening his eyes, Kai glanced up, looking onto the room. He sat there, barley awake, until he realised that the phone had stopped. Brushing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced in front of him, seeing a note left on the table. Picking it up, he started to read, forcing back a yawn.

_Kai,_

_Sorry that we left you, but I didn't think that you'd want the guys disturbing you, you looked so peaceful asleep…_

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, Kai continued to read.

_We've gone into town, but we'll be meeting at the town centre by the burger bar if you want to catch up with us. We'll be there by about 1 I expect._

_See you later_

_Ray._

Kai sighed as he leant back into his chair. It was just like Ray to think of leaving a note. He doubted the others would have even considered it. He smiled slightly to himself. Perhaps he really was getting too used to the team.

Flashback

Ray glanced back over at the table, as Max and Tyson grabbed their coats. He smiled when he saw that its occupant was still asleep. It had been several hours since their captain had fallen asleep, but he still showed no signs of waking.

'Oh come on Max, you know it would be funny.'

Ray turned his attention back to his other team mates, wondering what Tyson was up to this time.

'No Tyson. If you want to try then that's your problem, but there is no way that you're going to make me wake him up.'

'Fine, if you won't, then I will.'

'Leave him alone Tyson.' Sighed Ray. The younger blader had spent the last half hour trying to think of the best way to wake Kai. 'You're not going to disturb him, so just let it go.'

'Spoilsport.' Muttered Tyson, heading to the door. 'Ah well, come on Max, let's get out of here.'

Shaking his head, Ray picked up a scrap piece of paper from the side, jotting down a note. Turning towards the door, he dropped the letter onto the table, taking one last glance at their sleeping captain, before following the others, a smirk visible on his face.

End Flashback

Putting the note back on the table, Kai glanced at the clock. '_12.30' _he thought to himself. '_I guess I'd better head off. Although if Tyson's getting lunch at that burger place, then they'll be there for a while._'

--

End chap 7.

Just a note to say sorry if anyone's been waiting for an update, this one was a lot later than it should have been. Hi to 'Beckylovesgigs', coz I know that you'll probably read this…

This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the next one should be better... sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kai leant against the wall, closing his eyes. He had found the others where Ray had told him, but five minutes with them had already brought on a headache. Tyson was quiet for the moment, busy stuffing his face with a rather large burger. The empty boxes littered at his feet indicated this to be his fourth. When Kai had arrived, he had found Tyson practically begging Ray to get him another burger. Taking pity on the Chinese blader, Kai had given Tyson the money to shut him up. Max was currently stood away from the group, looking in shop windows as he waited for Tyson to finish.

Noticing a presence beside him, Kai opened his eyes, glancing at the raven-haired blader beside him. Ray was leaning against the wall next to him, almost exactly mimicking the older boy's pose. Acknowledging him, Kai closed his eyes, letting the peace settle between them. Sighing, Ray spoke up, getting the others' attention.

'Come on guys, we should head back. We've still got training to do when we get back.'

'Aww what!' Tyson whined 'Just one more shop Ray. Please!!!'

'Fine' said Ray, still glaring slightly at the younger blader. 'But only one, and we're leaving.'

- - -

Walking into the shop of Tyson's choice, Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sure, the Apple shop was filled with interesting gadgets, but all Tyson and Max were interested in was getting online, on a laptop and an I-Phone respectively. Even with Max's new computer, they were willing to waste their time playing around in a shop. Quiet (or in Tyson's case, loud) chatter resumed between the three younger bladers, disturbed only by a phone ringing. Cringing slightly at the sound, Kai removed the phone from his pocket. Answering the call, he heard an all too familiar voice on the end of the line.

'Kai, I need to meet with you. Go to the old warehouse near your hotel. I will speak to you there.'

And with that, they hung up.

'Hey Kai.' Tyson mumbled, unnerved by the scowl that had crossed their captain's face. 'What was that about?'

'It's nothing' replied Kai, glancing out at the busy street. 'I've just got to go somewhere. I'll meet you back at the hotel later. And I don't' know how long I'll be, so don't bother asking.'

Turning away from his team, Kai walked out of the shop, and disappeared into the crowd.

'Where the hell is he going this time?' muttered Tyson, glancing at the concerned look on Ray's face. 'What's so important that he just has to up and ditch as… again.'

'It's not like he's gonna tell us, so why bother asking' sighed Max, staring out into the crowd. 'Besides, he'll turn up later, he always does.'

'Yeah, I know Maxie… but still, he did 'turn up' last time unconscious on the floor. Something's going on with him, and I want to know what.'

- - -

The wind howled through the cracked windows, causing a breeze to flow through the otherwise desolate building. A creaking came from above, as an old railing shook ominously in the wind. Kai looked around, taking in the layout of the abandoned building, noting its weaknesses. Footsteps behind him made him turn around, to find himself once more facing Kain.

- - -

Ray flicked the radio on, turning the volume loud enough to hear over the younger bladers' conversation. He pushed himself up onto the side, sitting there as he waited for the song to finish. The news would be on soon, and Ray wanted to see if anything had happened about the blonde man. It made him uneasy to think of how close it had been to them. Shutting his eyes, he blocked out all other distractions, focusing only on the start of the news. Silence seemed to fall across the room, as the first announcement was made.

_'New information has been found concerning the person suspected of killing the, as of yet, unnamed man late last week. The main suspect of the case has been named as Kain Voltaire. He is known to be around 6''5', with fair brown hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. If anyone has any information regarding his whereabouts, please contact the police immediately. However, you must not approach the man, as he is known to be highly dangerous…'_

Ray slumped down from where he had been sitting. He had had a feeling that it was him, but he hadn't thought for a second that it actually would be. He looked over at the others, who had resumed their conversation. If it was true, if it really was him. Ray didn't even want to think how much danger this could put them all in. Watching the older blader out of the corner of his eye, Max noticed the change in his composure. Frowning to himself, he went and stood next to Ray.

'Who is this guy anyway? I mean, I know he's supposed to be dangerous and all, but they didn't exactly say why.'

Ray sighed as he looked down at the blonde, a sad smile crossing his face.

'He's dangerous all right, but that's not the problem… Why is he even here? What does he want?' sighing again, ray shook his head. 'No good will come of this.'

'But who is he…?' muttered Max.

'Why don't you just look it up?' called Tyson from across the room, an Internet search engine already loading on the large white screen.

Five minutes later, they had found what they wanted.

'I don't believe this, there's a whole family of them!' exclaimed Tyson, indicating the screen. The layout of the site was rough, and the user had to scroll through the generations, from oldest to youngest to find what they wanted. Max clicked on the arrow that would take them to the information about Kain. The page loaded, with the name at the top reading 'Kain Aleksandr Voltaire.' _Thirty-something, and solidly built, Kain was renowned world wide as a dangerous Russian outlaw. His ancestry included three generations of feared criminals. Kain Voltaire is arguably the most dangerous, as he is notoriously quick to anger. If angered, you would be lucky to escape with your life…_

Tyson stood, mouth open, as he read the words that spread across the screen. Finishing the article, he noticed another arrow located at the bottom of the screen.

'Hey Max. Doesn't the arrow mean that they've got a kid?'

'Yeah. Why does it matter?'

'Coz apparently, so has he…'

Max looked at the icon in surprise. 'Only one way to find out' he said, clicking on it as the door opened behind them. The three bladers turned to see their captain walk in the door, his expression changing to one of fear, as he saw what adorned the screen. Ray was the first to turn around, a dark look on his face, as he saw the figure before them. The image of Kain's son glared down at them from behind bangs, deep red eyes contrasting the fair blue of the hair. The darker hair at the back almost exactly matched the colour of the markings on his face. Ray felt anger flow through him at the realisation.

It was Kai…

- - -

End Chapter 8

Read and Review!! Thanks.

A/N: I would be grateful for anyone who does read this to review, as I would like to know what people think of it. I hope its good, but comments would be appreciated. Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this, and I know I should update quicker, but college can get in the way… or writers block… (chases writers block out of the room. 'Stop bothering me!!!') Ahem… yeah, so thanks for reading.

I guess I left this chapter on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I do apologise if it was too obvious, I just couldn't resist. Hehehe, what will the Bladebreakers do now? And what about Ray? His parts about to get a bit bigger, that's for sure. (A note to Beckylovesgigs: don't mention anything, I know you know roughly what's going to happen, just don't mention it in the reviews.) And to anyone who has ever read the beyblade manga; yes, I am aware that he has a dad in it, I just like my idea better…(well I would, wouldn't i…) The next chapter is my favourite so far, so I hope that it goes down well. I'll try and get it uploaded a.s.a.p.

Thanks for reading 

Lilacflame.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'But… how can that be?' muttered Max, confusion tainting his features. The team had been silent, trying to comprehend what was being shown to them. Tyson was the first to move, turning to face Kai, disbelief showing in his eyes.

'It's a mistake surely. I mean, this isn't right, is it Kai? Kai..?'

But he had turned away, unable to look his team in the eyes.

'This can't be real' continued Tyson 'This has gotta be a dream or something.' His eyes widened with shock as realisation hit him. 'This is why you've been away so much? Because you were meeting him.' A pause, followed by 'Is that why he's here?'

'But even if that's true, it's not like Kai chose this. I mean, he didn't ask him to come, did he…' Said Max, tailing off as he looked up at his captain.

But Kai could do nothing but look away from his team, his friends. He had tried to hide it, to stop them from finding the truth. But he had failed. He knew what would come now. It had happened before, and it would happen again. Being turned against, and once again, being alone. They would never forgive this, and Kai knew that nothing he could do or say would change that.

- - -

Ray stared at the floor, feeling the anger well up inside of him. He couldn't understand how this was happening. Kai had been their captain, and more than that, he had become their friend. But to find this… How could they ever trust him. How could they know if anything he said was true. Ray looked up, staring at their captain's back, as he realised. They never could. And why should he trust Kai. Why should he trust what, in the end, always went back to _**him.**_

_Flashback._

_Ray stood silently, the drops of rain mixing with the tears on his cheeks. He was soaked through, his clothes heavy from the rain. But he did not take shelter. The only sign of movement was the ragged heaving of his chest, as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. He had not moved from where he stood in several hours, unable to convince himself to leave. Before him lay a grave, fresh among the long green grass, a final testament to his mother. The tears stung his cheeks, a sob catching in his throat, as he remembered her smiling down at him. No matter what, she always seemed able to smile, no matter how bad things got. And it had always given Ray strength. Even on days when he had thought things couldn't get any worse, she would come and see him, a smile gracing her features, and everything would just seem better._

_But this time, there was nothing. No smile to take away his worries, to make everything better. There was only darkness, and Ray could see no end to it. Just three days ago, they had all been together, a family, and just her presence seemed to make everything right. But now she was gone, and the family she had behind, nothing more than a broken shell. _

_Ray had stood and watched them, his father trying desperately to comfort Iain, to hold them together. But Ray could see that it was useless. A shadow had fallen over them, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Eventually he stopped trying, falling onto his knees beside his son, and letting the grief consume him. And still Ray stood and watched. They had lost a part of themselves, and nothing could be said or done to change that._

_His gaze rising to the heavens, Ray's expression changed to a frown. The rain now fell as a soft drizzle, washing away the last of his tears. Two days before, he had walked through the centre of the village, some of the damage still visible. Walking past the village's hall, Ray could hear the village leaders discussing the attack. He had not stayed long, but since then, only one thing had stuck in his mind. The one responsible for the attack, the one who had taken his mother from him. The name of that man, was Kain Voltaire._

_- - -_

Kai turned to face his team, preparing for what was to come. The others were just staring at him, their disbelief showing. But Ray's eyes showed an anger that Kai would never have expected from the younger boy. But the normally peaceful boy was now filled with such rage, that Kai could not help but be unnerved.

'How could you do this?' said Ray, his voice saying with anger. 'How could you keep this from us.'

'I'm sorry,' sighed Kai, unable to look his teammate in the eye. 'I didn't want you to find out, I didn't want this to happen.'

'You lied to us' Yelled Ray, his eyes showing the betrayal he felt. 'We trusted you.'

'I know' said Kai, gaining the courage to face the younger blader. 'I tried to keep you away from this, to keep you safe.'

'Why the fuck should we listen to you. Why should we believe that you've ever told us the truth, that it wasn't just lies that you were feeding to us from that bastard.'

'Because I wouldn't do that! I'm not like that!'

'You twat! Even now you won't stop lying. We know you're one of them. We know he's your father. So don't try lying to us, saying its nothing to do with you, that it's not your fault. Because it is, its all your fault.'

'I…I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I really am sorry.'

'So am I Kai. I'm sorry that we ever trusted you, that we ever gave you a chance. I don't even know why we did, you only ever threw it back in our faces. So just don't bother okay. Just get out of here, get away from us, before you hurt us more than you already have.'

'Ray, I…' Kai looked around at the faces of his team, disappointment showing in the eyes that wouldn't quite meet his. Looking back at Ray, he knew that he had lost. Ray's eyes were full of such hatred. He had never seen him like this before. Ray's glare turned into a smirk, as he said the words to Kai that would end it all. End the team, and end their friendship. Ray had tried harder than any of the others to reach out to Kai, but now that was all over.

'Get out Kai, and go to hell for all I fucking care. Because that's what you deserve, you and the rest of them. You deserve to burn. So get out, and don't you fucking dare come back.'

Kai took one final look at his 'friends', before turning away, and walking out of the door. Ray watched him go, a look of triumph on his face. But the person that he saw walking away wasn't Kai. All that Ray could see, was Kain.

End Chapter 9.

Read and review please.

I just want to say thanks to anyone who's actually taking the time to read this, as I wasn't sure that anyone would. So yeah, thanks, and I hope it's been good so far.

I know that was slightly uncharacteristic of Ray, but I think anyone would get a bit pissed off if they found that out…. I still feel mean for doing this to Kai though, he doesn't deserve it. I guess I have to apologise… *Goes and hugs Kai* Oww, he hit me…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this instalment, and you'll care enough to keep reading. Thanks. Oh yeah, I have to thank the psychopomps….


	10. Chapter 10

The remaining Bladebreakers sat around the room, silent, as the afternoons events began to sink in. Ray was leaning against the window frame, a self-satisfied smile still on his face. Max looked over from where he was sitting, a scowl forming as he saw Ray's expression. Catching Tyson's attention, he signalled towards Ray, shaking his head. Moving to sit closer to Max, Tyson glanced over his shoulder, checking that Ray wasn't listening.

'I know this is majorly bad news and all, but seriously, don't you think Ray went a bit far. I mean, he didn't even give Kai a chance to answer.'

Max nodded his head on agreement. 'I know what you mean. He just totally flipped out. I'm majorly surprised about all this as well, but Kai at least deserved a chance to answer for himself.'

'Yeah, he did. And did you hear some of the stuff that Ray said. That wasn't just mean, it was cruel.'

'I know Kai's given us some trouble in the past, but he's a good guy really. Considering that he never wanted to join us in the first place, he's given up a lot for us. And let's face it, we never would have got this far if it wasn't for him. He's really proven himself to us, but Ray treated him as if that didn't matter, like none of that even happened.'

It's so unlike him as well. Ray rarely gets annoyed about anything. This was just nuts. I don't think I would have believed that he could just snap like that, if I hadn't seen it for myself. It's just not right…'

Tyson looked over to where Ray had been sitting, checking that he still wasn't listening. But when he looked, Ray was no longer sat there. Turning back to face Max, his look of confusion turned to one of worry, as he saw Ray standing by Max, his arms folded defensively in front of him, glaring at the two younger bladers. Tyson got to his feet, unnerved that Ray could have got so close without him noticing. Max followed suit, not wanting to be caught out if things turned nasty.

Ray stood facing the two of them, his sharp canine visible over his lip.

'You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs you know. It can be seen as being very disrespectful.'

'Us disrespectful!' countered Tyson 'What about you! What ever happened to giving someone the chance to defend themselves? And you say we're the disrespectful ones. You never even gave Kai a chance.'

'Why should I have? He didn't deserve one.'

'How can you say that?' Max cut in. 'After everything he's done for us. And you just cut him down. I mean, come on. How would you like it if it was you. If we said anything like that to you, you would have said that it was wrong, that it was unfair. But you just treated him like shit, and what's worse, you actually seem to think that it was the right thing to do.'

'Who the hell do you think you are! What gives you the right to talk to me like that, to think that you can tell me what to do. You know nothing about me, about any of this. So spare me the lecture. Because quite frankly, I don't give a damn what you think. I know that I did the right thing, and it's not up to you to decide otherwise.'

'Ray, I don't care what you think we don't know. But what I do know, is that this isn't like you. I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Because the Ray I know sure as hell wouldn't treat his friends like this.'

'I guess it's a good thing that I don't consider him a friend then, isn't it. He's nothing but scum, and he deserves everything he's gonna get.'

'Dude, how can you say that? What did Kai ever do to you?'

'Tyson's right.' Added Max. 'You were fine with him earlier, so it's obviously not him you're angry at. Unless of course, he somehow managed to do something to you without even being here. If so, I'd like to know how. Because it seems to me, that you're just blaming him for something that he hasn't even done, that's not even his fault.'

'I know this whole thing with Kain is like, really bad.' Continued Tyson 'But it's not like you can choose your family. I mean, seriously, do you think I would have spent this long being humiliated by my grandfather if you could. You can't just automatically blame Kai for what they're like, what they've done.'

'You just don't get it, do you. There's no way that I'm about to trust scum like him. Because that's all any of them are. And if you don't agree with me, then fine.'

Ray turned and walked towards the door. Pausing with his hand resting on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder at the two younger bladers.

'I don't need any of you.'

- - -

Ray walked silently through the still busy town. He had left the hotel nearly an hour ago, but he was still angry with the team. Finding a nearby bench, he sat down, checking his surroundings. Only then did he realise where he was. The same burger bar that Tyson had practically bought out was only a few yards to his right, and the Apple shop that they had visited, around the corner to his left. Just this afternoon, they had all been here, a team. But now that was over. They had already lost one member, and Ray wasn't sure if they could ever take him back. Either way, the team was a mess. But it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

- - -

Sitting down on the bank, Ray glanced down at his reflection in the river. He had been walking again for almost an hour, and had made his way to the outskirts of the town. He lay back in the grass, relishing the peace. He sighed as he thought back over the afternoon. Although he hated to admit it, even he could see that he had gone too far. It wasn't surprising that Tyson and Max had been so stubborn about it. How he had acted was wrong, and Ray knew it. But still…

Ray lay there for a minute, running the cool blades of grass between his fingers. The sun was beginning to set, and a thin layer of dew had started to settle around him. A slight breeze picked up, gently blowing his hair. Staring up at the sky, he watched the clouds being blown slowly across, their edges tinted pink from the setting sun. It seemed as if the whole world was at peace, except him. A small bird darted quickly in front of him, coming to rest in a nearby tree. Ray wished that he could just lie there forever, just taking in the peacefulness. But how could he, when he himself was in conflict. Because even though he had taken it too far, ray could not bring himself to accept the truth about Kai. How could he? How could he just accept that his own captain, no, his friend, was one of them. And even if he could, how could they take him back. How could they trust him? But they would. Tyson and Max, they'd be able to look past it. But how could they expect him to. To be able to trust Kai again, Ray would have to go against his every instinct. He could never forget that Kain had been responsible for taking his mother away from him, for breaking up his family. And to know that that Kai was in any way connected to that, to what had happened.

Ray sat back up, resting his head in his hands.

'A Voltaire' he muttered to himself 'Why did he have to be a fucking Voltaire. Out of all the people in the world, why did he have to be one of them…'

A small smirk came to his face, and he shook his head.

'What the hell am I doing? Well, talking to myself for on thing… I dunno, maybe the others are right, maybe I should try and give him a chance.'

- - -

Kai wandered slowly towards the abandoned warehouse, checking the area around him, before stepping inside. Walking over to an old crate, he pulled himself up, sitting on the edge as he continued to survey the area. His mind kept replaying the 'argument' with Ray, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push the thought away. Closing his eyes, Kai allowed the image to wash over him. An image of ray came to mind, eyes cold with a deep hatred. Kai opened his eyes, glancing quickly around him. He had expected them to be angry, and if anything, hurt. But he had always thought that it would be the others, that Tyson and Max would turn against him. He had presumed that Ray, being the calmest, and certainly the most rational, would hide his reaction, try to find out more.

Kai smiled to himself, but his eyes gave away the sadness that he felt. Why should he have expected things to be any different? What did he expect? For them to just not care. Kai shook his head. If he had really thought that, then he would have just told them in the first place. But whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. Kai slumped forward, as he allowed his eyes to flicker shut, exhaustion washing over him. He felt numb, his senses deadened, but he didn't care. What did he have to lose? The only people he had tried to protect, to look out for, had practically thrown it back in his face.

Footsteps echoed quietly around the large room, but Kai did not stir. Only when they came to a stop before him did he bother to react. Opening his eyes slowly, he glared up at the figure in before him. Kain stood less than a yard away, staring down at his son. A cruel look entered his eyes, a dark smile on his face as he spoke.

'Well well Kai, so much for the loyal friends.'

End Chapter 10

Read and Review please.

A/N:

So yeah, let me now what you think of this chapter, as I'm a little unsure of it myself. Aww, poor Ray's getting himself so messed up, he's even started talking to himself… maybe he should get that checked, it's not a good sign. Ah well, I guess it is fair, since he managed to get almost an entire chapter to himself this time. You know, for a story that was originally meant to be about Kai, there sure is a lot of stuff about Ray in here… I don't think that's too good for his ego really, it might overload him… but then again, that could be why he's started talking to himself.

But anyway, I hope the chapter was okay, and I'm grateful for anyone out there who takes the time to bother reading it… so yeah… thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ray wandered slowly through the dark streets, trying to suppress the urge to shiver. The sun had completely set, throwing the world into darkness, an d allowing a chill to push away the last of the day's warmth. Coming to a halt, Ray looked around, sighing to himself. He had been searching for several hours, and still was no closer to finding Kai. He didn't even know where to start. It wasn't like Kai ever told them where he was going, what places he like to hang around. He never really told them anything.

Walking down a few darkened alleyways, he turned out into an abandoned looking road. Squinting into the darkness, ray could just make out the outline of a large old warehouse at the end of the trail. Ray frowned to himself at the sight of it. He had a feeling that Tyson had mentioned something about an old warehouse that was to do with Kai, but he couldn't remember what. Sighing to himself, he turned and walked in the direction of the building. Even if he was wrong, he had no other idea of where Kai might be, and he had to start somewhere.

- - -

Kai stared at the man infront of him, not wanting to respond to his comment. Kai knew damn well that Kain was enjoying the fact that he'd fucked up again, and he wasn't about to admit it. He watched closely as Kain walked over to the nearby wall, leaning casually against it, in an action that was frustratingly familiar to Kai. Kain stayed silent for a moment, before turning to face his son, a frown upon his face.

'Why do you keep doing this? You knew they'd find out eventually, so why bother. Or did you seriously think that it would all work out? Maybe you thought that it wouldn't matter to them, and that you could all go back to playing happy families. And if that is what you thought, then you're nothing more than a fool. An idiot, that can't even see what he's leading himself into.'

'Why should you care anyway? It's not like it makes any difference to you.'

'It could…'

Kai stared at Kain, unable to hide his confusion. There shouldn't be any reason for any of it to matter to him, and he'd certainly never been the type to worry about something that didn't affect him directly. So what interest could Kain possibly have in any of this?

'Don't get me wrong Kai,' Kain continued, a hint of a smirk on his lips. 'I couldn't care less about what your little friends think of you. In fact, it would be better for me if they just hated your guts. At least then you'd be quicker to ditch them. But you still think there's a chance, don't you. You think they'd actually take you back. Well I've got news for you kid, coz that's not how life works. But whatever. If you still think that you can sort this out, then fine, go back. Go running with your tail between your legs, begging for forgiveness. Just don't come crying to me if they still turn their backs on you, turn against you. You're nothing but scum to them now, and nothing you do or say is going to change that. You might as well forget about them, because that's all they're going to do to you.'

Kain paused for a moment, a smirk now clearly visible on his face. 'If you're lucky.'

- - -

Ray quietly moved closer to the building, avoiding the main entrance. He could hear voices coming from inside the warehouse, but could not make out what was being said. As he moved past the main entrance, Ray spotted another door around the side of the building. Walking over he saw that it lay propped against the wall, long since broken off its rusted hinges. Darting inside the room, he crouched down behind an old crate. Checking the two figures that were across from him. Once inside, the voices were no longer muffled, and he was able to hear the conversation clearly. Hearing the voices start again, he settled down on the floor, comfortable enough to stay hidden, yet in a position to run if he needed to. Becoming as silent as possible, Ray began to listen to the hushed conversation.

'What do you expect me to do?'

Ray tensed up. He knew that the voice belonged to Kai, but now that he had found him, he was unsure of what to do next. What could he do?

'I expect you to come to your senses. There's no point in you staying here, no reason to. This path will only lead to your own destruction. Is that really what you want?'

Kai glared back at him, furious at the face that Kain was right. Why was he still there? Why couldn't he just leave? Sure, it would mean that he was alone, but it wasn't as if he hadn't been before. And what other choice did he have? To go back with Kain? No. Kai knew that the conversation was leading there, but he could not allow himself to get drawn in. Looking at Kain, he could just see the slightest shadow of doubt cross the man's face. He was unsure of how Kai was going to react, and Kai knew that he could use that if he had to get out. A small smile found it's way to his face as he continued.

'I guess that your idea would be for me to come with you then, would it/ To forget all of this, and just disappear. I've told you before, I'm not interested in being anyone's weapon.'

'That may be so, but you would be a fool to go out on your own. After all, the streets may not be as safe as they seem. Not for anyone.'

Ray's eyes widened as he heard the threat, and he had to fight the urge to move to get a better look. Although he knew well Kain's reputation, he had not expected Kai's own safety to come into question. Kai however, was not surprised by the comment, but knew that he was not the only one at risk. He didn't doubt for a second that Kain would put his team in danger, if it meant that Kai would do as he wanted. He had seen too many people fall during his time at the Abbey to think that this could be a bluff.

Scowling, Kai looked at the ground, knowing that Kain had him effectively cornered. He knew that Kai would not risk the safety of his friends, and he was going to use that. Kai's words were quiet as he spoke again, know that there was nothing hat he could do.

'So, what now…'

Kai didn't need to look up to see the look of victory on Kain's face.

'Ten o'clock tomorrow, in the valley. Then we'll see.'

Ray slipped out of the door, wanting to leave ahead of the building's occupants. As he reached the hotel, he looked back the way he came. Turning and walking through the entrance to the hotel, he quietly muttered to himself.

'Tomorrow it is…'

End Chapter 11.

Read and Review 

I expect that anyone who was previously reading this has completely forgotten about this, as it's been so long since I've updated. And I know I say the same thin everytime, but I am determined to update sooner next time, as well as uploading my newest stories. I feel like I have been neglecting the beyblade side of my stories, so I think that I shall have to write a new one to make up for it. Any suggestions would be welcome, and I'll see what I can do. So yeah, anyway. Would it be weird if I said that I actually like Kain in this. He's a character that I've had the idea for for a long time, way back before I started this. I have a whole family planned out, but sadly, I doubt any of them will make it onto fanfic… Although I did manage to get Kai's twin Cody into Cookies, so I guess its okay. But yeah, let me know what you think of Kain, because he's changed a bit for his original plan… damn characters taking on a life of their own…

So yeah, thanks to anyone who actually read this.

Lilacflame.


End file.
